This invention relates to a combined load-sensing proportioning relay valve for use in the air brake systems of heavy duty vehicles.
In general, air brake systems of heavy-duty vehicle comprise a compressor and an air reservoir interconnected by piping. When either the compressor or the air reservoir is damaged, it becomes impossible to supply the required supply pressure from the air reservoir, resulting in inability to provide normal brake action and incurring the danger of a serious accident.